


Primera Colección

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Un día común en la relación de Kurt, Rachel y Blaine. (Trio)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el 2013 para el Fest Navideño de Fandom Insano "Los Cuervos de Santa"

 

Kurt llega de buen humor a su departamento. Su primera colección es un éxito y Vogue quiere entrevistarlo en los próximos días. Abre la puerta y la imagen de Blaine llena sus pupilas, concentrado en su laptop y usando sus recién estrenados lentes. Su vieja lesión en el ojo ha comenzado a fastidiarle y su oftalmólogo ha recomendado lentes si no quiere seguir teniendo dolores de cabeza. Blaine se ve ridículamente perfecto con su cabello cubierto de gel y sus lentes de marco rojo  
  
Sin embargo, todo el buen humor de Kurt se va por el caño cuando escucha el ruido de las rueditas del andador y los pequeños pasitos acercándose a su encuentro y al voltear se encuentra con el más terrible y aterrador suéter rosa con renos en el centro.   
  
—Blaine —grita y este voltea a verlo asustado—. Explícame por qué mi hija está usando _eso_.  
  
Blaine rueda los ojos y antes de que pueda contestar Rachel aparece por el pasillo, con su bolso de yoga en la mano.  
  
—Lo enviaron mis padres de regalo, ¿no se ve preciosa?  
  
—Rachel Berry eso es… espantoso. Tiene renos y… no puedo creerlo es como verte a ti en la escuela y…   
  
—Y es precioso, se lo mandaron sus abuelos y se ve hermosa —interrumpe Rachel.  
  
—Claro que no. Ni siquiera entiendo en qué pensaban cuando te dejaban a ti vestirte de esa forma.   
  
—Mi estilo era único y muy acertado para una estrella en progreso como yo —dice Rachel atandose el cabello en una coleta  
  
—Por supuesto, por eso lo cambiaste ni bien llegaste a New York.  
  
—Vamos, Kurt no seas así —dice Blaine acercándose.  
  
Kurt respira hondo intentando calmarse.  
  
—Mi primera colección acaba de salir a la venta y en casa tengo a ver a mi pequeña vestida… _con eso_.  
  
—Te recuerdo que también es m hija, Kurt —dice Rachel divertida.  
  
—Y yo que sin mi ayuda no estaría aquí.  
  
—¡Hey! También es mía. Recuerdo haber ayudado —dice Blaine dándole una palmada en el culo a Rachel y un beso en los labios a Kurt para luego cargar a la bebe del andador.  
  
—Definitivamente ayudaste, cariño —contesta Rachel riendo—. Fue del mejor sexo que hemos tenido.  
  
—Creo que hace la otra noche rompimos un record cuando…  
  
—Podemos concentrarnos en la aberración que Rachel ha cometido con nuestra hija, Blaine, y dejar las conversaciones de sexo para cuando no la tengas en brazos. Dios, ustedes están locos.  
  
Blaine se ríe y se aleja con la bebe en brazos, sus dos coletas oscuras le hacen cosquillas en la nariz. Kurt y Rachel continúan discutiendo sobre los atuendos más adecuados para una bebe de once meses mientras él se sienta frente al piano con la bebe en sus piernas. Comienza a tocar y cantar algo mientras y ella se ríe, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules tan iguales a los de Kurt y con decisión logra pararse sobre las piernas de Blaine para llegar a las teclas del piano y golpetearlo con sus pequeñas manitas.  
  
Desde donde están Kurt deja de discutir cuando escucha el sonido y la sonrisa se apodera de su rostro. Le hace una seña a Rachel, que coge la cámara que siempre tienen en la repisa para esas ocasiones y toma un par de fotos. Rachel mira la hora, va tarde para su clase de yoga.  
  
—Se ve hermosa en el suéter y lo sabes —le susurra a Kurt antes de besarlo como despedida.  
  
Kurt ha sacado su primera colección y Vogue lo entrevista en su oficina. En el escritorio el marco de madera deja ver a Blaine y a su hija usando un suéter de renos frente al piano.


End file.
